Big Brother Secrecy
Big Brother: Secrecy is the fifth season of the Dirty Mini series. Shon won the season in a 3-2-1 vote over Tyler and Alex. Shon holds the distinction of being the first two-time winner of any Dirtyverse game. Development The game took place on Skype over the course of one night on January 5, 2018. Rob hosted the season. Format The contestants, referred to as "houseguests" take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the houseguests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition will select two houseguests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six houseguests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, their two nominees and three houseguests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated houseguests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another houseguest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all houseguests vote to evict one of the two nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household, who is only allowed to vote in the event of a tie, in which case they must do so publicly. In addition the Head of Household will control any votes by houseguests not voting in time, the houseguests vote will remain a secret to them if their vote is controlled. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. Unlike most other versions of Big Brother, the houseguests may openly and freely discuss the nomination and eviction process. The nominee with the majority of votes will be evicted, after which the cycle begins again. Houseguests may voluntarily leave the game at any time and those who break the rules may be expelled from the house. The last seven evicted houseguests will form the Big Brother jury and vote for the winner during the season finale. The jury members will be sequestered away from the competing houseguests and be granted access to view competitions and ceremonies that include all of the remaining houseguests; the jury members will not be shown any Diary Room interviews or any footage that may include strategy or details regarding nominations. As the game takes place online, houseguests communicate with each other primarily through the application Skype that provides voice, video and text messaging. A group is created for the houseguests known as the "house" though other group conversations are created away from the main group for alliances and/or in-game events that require a fewer amount of houseguests involved. Twists * Final Three and Jury of Five: The season three houseguests faced a jury of five. * Secrecy: The winner of the Head of Household and Power of Veto competitions will remain secret throughout the game. * Everyone Competes: Similar to Big Brother: Black Friday, all houseguests are eligible to compete including the outgoing Head of Household. * Double Eviction: During the third week, the Head of Household nominates three houseguests for eviction. If the Power of Veto is used then the Head of Household will name the replacement - unlike previous seasons of Dirty Dozen where the vote would be to save, the houseguests vote to evict with the two highest vote getters being eliminated. * Instant Eviction: After the fifth eviction of the season the remaining houseguests competed in a Head of Household competition. The house was then drowned out by a warning sound that announced an Instant Eviction, negating the Power of Veto leaving the Head of Household's nominations secured. * Ultimatum: At the final four, the houseguests compete in a series of challeges where the winner of each round advances to the finale. The losing houseguest in the third round will be evicted. Houseguests 12 houseguests competed this season. Voting History External Links Category:Mini Seasons